Even The Impossible Is Possible, Baby
by Humor Is NOT For Losers
Summary: After a string of horrible events, Meow feels as if life isn't worth living. That is, until an old crush abruptly returns to his life.


Even The Impossible Is Possible, Baby by Humor Is NOT For Losers

**Author's Note: You know who I am, so I won't even mention it. How long has it been since I made a fanfic for this anime? Two or three months? Whatever. Special thanks to Me Hentai Neko for giving me inspiration once more. As expected, there's gonna be some explicit stuff in this story (because making Dandy and Meow gay for each other, forcing a 9-year old Meow to do it with some stranger, and giving QT an asshole just to mate with Ash's Pikachu wasn't enough). Also, if you didn't bother to read the genres, this is a parody (so if you end up hating me and Me Hentai Neko, you only got yourself to blame). Enjoy!**

Inside the infamous Aloha Oe, the crew did a bunch of mundane activities. Dandy was brushing his pompadour, Meow was on his phone playing a knockoff of Galaga (by the way, buy Space Galaga on the Apple Store (shameless product placement for the win)), and QT was cleaning up the previously mentioned crew members' messes. Because of the severe lack of rare aliens, these losers had nothing better to do.

However, with a certain Betelgeusian, money was the least of his problems. Not too long before the events of this shitty fanfic, he met some girl on this anime's equivalent to Twitter. She was beautiful, kind, and shared a lot in common with Meow. For at least a month, Meow thought that he had finally hit the jackpot. In fact, he even went as far as to rub it in Dandy's face. Of course, this pissed our pompadour-wearing alien hunter off. Regardless, Meow thought that showing off his new girlfriend was worth getting kicked in the jewels.

Unfortunately, tragedy struck five days before this fanfic took place. While the crew searched the galaxy for new aliens, they came across a horrific scene. Their favorite (or Dandy and Meow's favorite) restaurant named BooBies (which is basically Hooters... in space) had some sort of illegal action going down. Police cars surrounded the restaurant as a full fledged gun war went down.

"What the hell?!" Dandy yelled as he looked at the scene in horror.

"There's something you don't see every day," QT commented.

"Don't just sit there! We gotta do something!" Meow demanded, which shocked Dandy and QT to no end.

"Look, I love BooBies as much as the next guy, but it's not worth dying over!" Dandy stated.

"Dude! Are you even listening to what you're saying?! There are hot girls in there! We can't just let them die!" Meow exclaimed.

"Meow has a point. But what can we do?" QT asked.

"Easy. We suit up, get some weapons, and put an end to this madness," Meow proposed.

"This is insane! I don't know about you two, but I'm not going in there," Dandy said.

"Fine by me. You can sit here while I save the lives of many pretty girls," Meow taunted as he got ready to stop any evildoers from causing anymore harm. Dandy thought about it before deciding that saving a bunch of babes would be worth it in the long run. He got himself ready before heading for Meow's direction.

After the two were finished, they headed for the restaurant and prepared for the worst. While they somehow got past the officers, they saw a group of burglars. Several people were being held hostage. A couple of the poor souls were already shot dead. However, one of the corpses stood out to Meow. Every little detail matched the details on his online girlfriend. Dandy noticed Meow staring at one of the corpses.

"You okay?" he asked. Somewhere in Meow's brain, any common sense snapped in half. Out of rage, he shot each and every burglar. Once every burglar had several holes in their body, he walked out and never looked back. Dandy sat where he was in complete shock.

"Holy shit!" he shouted before running after Meow.

QT waited in the Aloha Oe. Sooner than later, Dandy and Meow came back.

"How did saving hot girls go?" QT asked.

"Those crooks won't be hurting anyone anymore," Meow coldly replied before going to his room.

"You should've seen Meow. He murdered those guys," Dandy pointed out.

"Makes sense, considering that some people threatened to kill others," QT said without giving his statement a second thought.

For the next few days, Meow refused to leave his room. The image of his online girlfriend's dead body haunted his mind. Because he couldn't sleep, he spent most of his time crying over her death. At first, Dandy and QT assumed that Meow was just going through an extreme case of laziness. As day 3 struck, QT started to get concerned. Nobody was this excessively lazy. The vacuum cleaner knocked on Meow's door.

"Are you okay?" QT wondered. Meow heard this and remembered that he still lived with two other individuals.

"I'm fine," Meow lied.

"That's not what your emotions are telling me," QT stated. Knowing that lying was pointless, Meow got up and opened the door.

QT immediately noticed Meow's bloodshot eyes.

"Something's wrong. I can tell," QT pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about it," Meow reassured.

"I just want to help," QT said.

"You'd be helping me if you left me alone," Meow advised before shutting the door on QT's face.

Dandy saw this and asked, "Who shoved a stick up his ass?"

QT answered, "I tried, but he wouldn't tell me a thing. I think it'd be best if we gave him some alone time."

Dandy yelled, "But we already gave that cat 2 days!" If Meow wasn't so depressed, he would've corrected Dandy's mistake.

"Obviously, this is something much more serious than we thought," QT pointed out. Dandy was about to say something before interrupting himself. He grunted before walking away. QT took another look at Meow's door. "Whatever it is you're going through, I hope you find happiness again. And soon."

And now we're back to where we started. As another slow day passed, Meow actually managed to close his eyes. How he managed to go five days without sleep is beyond me. Sadly, the same image that has been consuming his mind continued to plague him. He managed to get a few hours before waking up with a start.

"What time is it?" he thought. He saw that it was 1:30 in the morning. "At least I can sleep again. That image still haunts my dreams, but sleep isn't impossible anymore."

Just as Meow thought that, he heard some noises coming from the bathroom.

"Who is up at this hour?" he thought while getting out of his room for the first time in several days. I'm not joking. Even when he was hungry or had to use the bathroom, he still stayed in his room. He was lucky that his crew members gave him food and a place to do his business in. It might have been a litter box (guess who came up with that idea), but the Betelgeusian was too miserable to give a damn.

Anyways, when he was close enough, Meow noticed that the person in the bathroom was not Dandy or QT. Out of fear, the Betelgeusian grabbed a nearby object and threw it upside the unsuspecting individual's head. Within seconds, the stranger was knocked out.

Meow looked at the mysterious person and was surprised to see who it was.

"How did she get here?" he thought while dragging the unconscious body to his room. A few minutes later, the oddly familiar lady woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked. She saw Meow and instantly recognized him. "Mew!" Yes, Meow's nickname on his home planet is the same name as a legendary Pokemon. Deal with it!

"K-Katie! Wh-What are you doing here?!" Meow stuttered.

"I don't know. One minute, I was working. And the next, I suddenly appear in this ship's bathroom. How does that make any sense?" Katie explained to the best of her ability.

"When you've starred in crappy fanfiction for as long as I have, you don't question anything," Meow replied while giving you a dirty look.

"Pardon?" Katie asked.

"It's nothing," Meow reassured.

After Meow and Katie headed back to the male Betelgeusian's room, Meow began to wonder how Katie has been doing since they've last seen each other. But do you really care about those boring details? You obviously don't since you read this story to see two fictional characters having sex with each other. So why don't we skip to the part when things start to get intriguing?

"Mew. There's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now," Katie stated.

"Tell me what?" Meow asked.

"I want your body," Katie seductively whispered. Meow was nothing but surprised to hear such a thing come from an open lesbian.

"But I thought you liked girls?" he reminded.

"Just because I like pussy doesn't mean I don't like a little penis every now and then," Katie explained while preparing to give Meow the best blowjob in his short life (or his only blowjob).

"Is this a dream?" Meow thought while pinching himself. "Nope! This is actually happening."

Blah blah blah, Katie began sucking Meow's schlong.

"Oh hell yeah!" Meow moaned as he instantly forgot that online girlfriend that died several days ago. What was her name? Sheila? Eh, who cares? She ain't the one getting some of Meow's cock.

Because Meow was still a virgin, it didn't take him long to cum.

"Oh come on!" Meow complained.

"What's wrong? The best part is about to begin," Katie stated while she got ready to screw Meow cowgirl style. Without much hesitation, Katie slammed herself into Meow.

"Holy shit, that feels amazing!" Meow moaned like a stereotypical porn star.

A thousand and a half thrusts later, Meow felt the urge to let it go.

"Uh, Katie. I'm about to cum," Meow moaned.

"And?" Katie wondered.

"I'm not exactly ready for- OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Meow screamed while blowing his load. "God damn it!"

Katie said, "Don't worry. You'll be a good father." Meow tried to fight back, but he was too tired to even say a thing. He found himself in Dreamland again. "Sweet dreams." And just like that, Katie drifted off to sleep as well.

The End


End file.
